


Of Gods and Monsters, Fragment e2,1: Late February, 2077

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Blueberry Lemon Tea, Conditioning, Danielle Guillard, F/F, Oasis (Overwatch), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Talon Emily "Oilliphéist" Gardner, Talon Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Talon!Emily, Talon!Tracer, gingerspider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Wherein Danielle "Widowmaker" Guillard - who is, along with wives Lena "Tracer" Oxton and Emily "Oilliphéist" Gardner, the Weapons of a victorious Moira O'Deorain - contacts a friend who may and may not be on Talon's side.





	Of Gods and Monsters, Fragment e2,1: Late February, 2077

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between the first and second sections of Edda 2.

Danielle watched placidly as Emily and Lena lay curled against each other, in their quarters, at Oasis. They'd all be flying to Egypt the next day, and were sleeping extra, building reserves for the mission.

"I'll be back, in a bit," she whispered, letting Oilliphéist nuzzle her palm for a moment, in her rest, then doing the same for Tracer.

She slid carefully out of bed, and walked down the hallway of their apartment to her personal equipment locker, retrieving her night kit, and an old padd, the kind she used on her missions with Overwatch, as a defector. Dressed, she walked into the living room, and out onto their balcony, in the late night, and launched her chain, away, towards the furthest building it would reach.

She did this fairly often, flying around the city - security forces knew to ignore her, and civilians mostly didn't notice. When asked why, she'd just say, sometimes, that she liked the cool night air - it had the advantage of being true. So she swung, and swung, building to building, knowing where to chain, knowing not to disturb sleepers, until she landed on a balcony above a plaza overlooking the river, sat, and looked at the stars. _Yes_ , she thought. _This will do._

She took out the padd, and touched the side buttons, lightly, in a pattern, ignoring the power switch, with no apparent effect. Then, quietly, she said, "Thank you for not tipping off Akande, or Gabriel."

A small green square appeared in the upper left hand corner, and, after a moment, words appeared.

>That bastard? You know I'd never. But... it's over? I know he's dead, that was big news. And... you're back?

"All three of us are. Moira..." She blinked, and her breath jumped, and she pushed her way through it, "kept us... finished us... and the four of us... five of us, now... have impressed upon the board that there's been a change in management. Just as O'Deorain planned."

The cursor blinked, for a moment.

>That wasn't _your_ plan, though.

"I know." She smiled, a little. "But... I am happy, now, even so."

>Are all three of you happy? Even Speedy?

"Yes, we are... we are linked now, more even than before. It is... this, at least, is wonderful. Despite what happened in London, Lena says she feels as though she has been made whole in a way she never has been, before - just as Emily feels the same way. As... mostly... I do, as well."

The spider thought, for a moment, as the cursor blinked.

"Will you be coming back? With Angela involved, Talon will... not be what it was. It will be better, I think."

>Ziegler?! It's true?! Shit, arãna, I knew something was up, and that's what it looked like to me, but...  
>...  
>...okay, that's huge. Too huge. I gotta think. But first, I gotta burn this padd for my own protection. Sorry.

"Please, don't..." She sighed. There was no arguing with her when she got like this. "When, or if, you change your mind - I will welcome you."

>Thanks, chica. I'll see you when I see you. Five seconds.

"I miss you," said the spider. "Come home soon." And as the tablet warmed, then grew hot, she flung it out, far, into the running water, where it sank, burning, all the way down.

**Author's Note:**

> To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual work.


End file.
